Fawn
by Uniquely
Summary: One Christmas morning, Adrian is magically transferred to an entirely different world. It will take her human wits to overcome the challenges of being a Pokémon.
1. Crazy Christmas

The window was devoid of any light, except for the white sparkling of fallen snowflakes. A tall Christmas tree sat beside the window, and Adrian Cabe could see the pretty decorations and gifts from the staircase. She practically flew down the steps because her feet were so rushed and sporadic. It was only a matter of time before the entire family gathered in the living room, and Adrian sat by the tree. Mother, Father, Brother, and Grandma were present in their fluffy pajamas. Adrian was already dressed in her everyday street clothing. The family chatted until the window became grey and they noticed a tiny portion of the sun.

The gifts were handed out to their new owners and everyone thanked each other. It was early in the morning, and a normal person would have gone back to sleep. Grandma Tracy was far from normal, and so she decided to keep Adrian awake.

"What is it, Grandma?" The girl asked, hiding her annoyance.

The two ladies were now standing inside of the spare room. It had a small bed and a desk to do taxes on.

"I have a _very_ special gift for you, my dear." The old woman giggled.

Adrian was unnerved by the elder, but she didn't want to rudely announce it.

"Uh, and what would _that_ be?" Adrian asked nervously, not sure if she wanted to know the woman's intentions. Grandma Tracy was particularly known as a stranger to the family. She was always disconnected from reality.

For some unknown reason, the woman had a medium sized object pocket. She pulled it out carefully, almost scared her twig like fingers would snap the object. Adrian raised a surprised eyebrow at the sight.

Her insane Grandmother held a Pokéball in one wrinkly hand.

"Do you even_ know_ what that is?" Adrian asked once more, but more sternly.

The elder snapped. "Do not look at me as if I am an ignorant child, Adrian."

Adrian was silenced by the unexpected response. For once her Grandmother was serious.

"I have an extra gift for you." The weird bubbliness was returning.

Adrian had a look that clearly said, 'I can see that'. Both of her brows were raised and her eyes had a surprised and curious glint in them.

The elder practically shoved the Pokéball into Adrian's arms.

"Um, what's it for?" Adrian muttered blankly.

With both hands on her ancient hips, and her head raised high, Grandma Tracy laughed eccentrically. The girl sweated nervously at the joyous display.

"Oh, for your Poké adventure of course!" The woman howled excitedly, throwing her hands into the air.

"What the heck." Adrian thought in awe.

"Shut up, Grandma!" Someone shrieked from another room. The people, who were _actually_ trying to sleep, were not as enthusiastic.

Grandma Tracy calmed herself and settled her arms by her sides. She wore a goofy grin, as if expecting some sort of praise. Adrian's mind was running miles, but at the same time she didn't what to think. The fact that her Grandmother believed that Pokémon and journies existed was hard to process.

"So, what do I do?" Adrian finally spoke. She almost stuttered from the awkwardness she felt.

The elderly lady seemed to physically deflate, and Adrian swore she saw a gleam of disappointment.

"Well," Grandma Tracy coughed. "_Now_ you open the _Pokéball_."

"Okay…" Adrian was simply indulging her relative.

Adrian lifted a lanky finger over the red and white ball, unsure if she wanted to see what would happen. If she opened it, her insane Grandmother would be so embarrassed to see it was just a toy. Adrian sighed at the eager elder. She let the tip of her finger fall flat on the Pokéball's button.

Nothing happened but a soft plastic click.

"See, Granny…" Adrian said assuringly, but saw something even more unexpected.

A wild grin was plastered on the elders face, as if this was exactly what wanted. Yellow teeth peaked underneath her cracked lips. A strange anticipation glowed in her eyes.

The Adrian saw it, too. A white energy burned through the Pokéball's slight gap. The ball flung completely open, releasing an explosion of unnatural light. Adrian's entire being was encased with a white beam.

The light returned to the Pokéball, leaving nothing of Adrian Cabe behind.

"Well, that was more sudden than I thought it would be. No goodbye?"

**I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and other respective companies. I do not make profit from this fictional story.**


	2. Wild Encounter

Adrian could feel the hot sun beating down on her little body. A warm wind breathed through her hair, and it danced like the grass waving against her skin. A bird chirped and twittered overhead. Adrian could hear the branch it landed on tremble under sudden weight gain.

Yawning, she exhaled the sweet scent of nature. The dewy grass, wild flowers, crispy leaves, budding fruit, nutty insects and earthy soil. Adrian could smell all of the stinks carried by the air currents. It was refreshing to a foggy mind.

Sticking her hind towards the sky, Adrian stretched her arms outwards and stiffened her legs. Upon releasing her muscles and opening her eyes, Adrian immediately took notice of her foreign environment. A gasp escaped her, and she spun around in panicky circles. Great trees with green manes bowed over her, and shrubs seemed to reach an unseeable horizon. The grass was unusually thick and dead vegetation crunched underfoot.

_A forest_, Adrian observed. _But why is it so big?_

The forest was, indeed, larger than usual and Adrian strained to view the puffy canopy. While alone in such a wild forest, the girl could hear every noise, every howl, whimper, yelp and shaken plant. Two shapes twitched and fidgeted under constant alert. With each move, the shapes gave Adrian more awareness of whom or what was where. Adrian thanked the odd shapes for the insurance, but it also told her that something was different about her body. How were the shapes placed onto her head? She could feel their attachment bend as they moved. It reminded Adrian greatly of ears.

The girl peered down at her chest, expecting to see two premature bumps shielded by a t-shirt, but all she saw was an animalistic curve. It was a girly shade of pink, trimmed with golden yellow. A thin layer of multicolored fur scaled the curve.

Adrian blinked, which also told her that her eyes must be wider, because her _vision_ was wider. It was clearer and she seemed to see all of the unimportant details. Like the tiny veins in a falling leaf, or the ancient creases in a trees bark.

"Uh…" She muttered, not intending to properly speak.

And _then_ there was her _voice_. It felt childish in her ears. It was young like an infant, but mischievous and rough like a teenager. It had a lighter tone than her regular voice, which would give anyone a stereotypical impression that Adrian was a shy and timid tween.

"Mom?" Adrian said, nearing the loudness of a yell.

The voice echoed and bounced in the forest. She could hear nature quieten and suddenly Adrian was small compared to everything else. She was completely vulnerable.

Whimpering, Adrian lowered her head in a pout and took a couple of steps in her new limbs. Adrian could feel how thinly her legs were. She had always been a skinny person, but having calf's the size of a branch felt bizarre.

Adrian wandered around in the tall grass, pondering just what exactly was happening to her. She couldn't remember much about the previous day, except for…

She groaned and if she could, Adrian would have face palmed. Grandmother Tracy was behind this. Adrian didn't know how, but that old coot just had to be behind this crazy predicament. Who else could it be? Having her body physically transformed into an alien creature seemed farfetched. Why couldn't she have been turned into a boy? Adrian would have been able to handle that, she always appeared male in her imagination.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" The girl—er, deer—sighed in contempt. "I'm all alone out here. What in the world am I supposed to _do now_?"

It was true. She felt abandoned. She somehow managed to awaken inside a wild forest as an animal, and there was no one to comfort her. As strange as that was… It was not something she wanted to deal with.

Then she chuckled, realizing how ridiculous the entire thing was. What the heck was wrong with the universe? Shaking her head, she continued walking.

Adrian had been walking for some time now, and all she could hear were the weird chirping of foreign birds and bugs. The creatures sounded peculiar, it was as if they were trying to speak English.

Adrian entered a small clearing lined with trees. The grass in the clearing was short and clipped so she could traverse freely. There was no one to be seen, except for an oddly shaped shrub in the very centre. It was the only plant that Adrian didn't recognize. Sure, the vegetation had randomly curvy leaves, but this one had something else. The shrub felt singular to her, because it stood out and she had never seen a specific kind of plant yet. All of the trees and bushes felt normal because they were what they are supposed to be in the wilderness. This particular specimen was low to the ground, but still tall in a way, and it bore exotically colored fruit. No flowers, just fruit.

Approaching it cautiously, as if it would suddenly accost her, Adrian reached out to one of the fruit. She inspected it carefully with her nose and eyes. It smelt sweet and tart like candy, but it seemed more natural than that. To her eyes, the fruit was round and peachy. It was a fleshy pink, speckled with lighter shades.

Lured by hunger and curiosity, Adrian leaned closer to the ominous fruit and she could feel its frail skin on her lips. It was definitely edible, but eating unknown food was a bad idea. Even if her parents told her not to take food from strangers, it was obvious why she shouldn't. This was a wild fruit that she didn't recognize, and probably poisonous.

Taking a step back and straightening her neck, Adrian turned to the grass. She was about to leave, when a rustling alerted her attention.

It was on the north-east edge of the clearing. Adrian could see some leaves dancing under controlled disturbance. It was clear that someone was there.

"Hello?" Adrian called out anxiously.

Suddenly, two bodies elegantly flew out of the bushes and landed inside the clearing. They were blurred by movement, but now Adrian could fully see who they were.

It took a couple of seconds for Adrian to actually process what the two creatures were. One of them appeared to be an obese gerbil with dark orange fur and a stringy tail. The other one was dark purple, and didn't seem earthly at all. It felt ghostly to Adrian.

The two beings stood with their shoulders touching and arms folded. They wore a mischievous smile. Adrian knew the two things were up to no good.

"U-uh, hello…? W-what are you?" Adrian stuttered, barely able to speak. She needed to be sure that they were what her brain thought they were.

The two creatures shared a look between each other that said: "You've got to be kidding me."

_Great, now they think I'm stupid_.

The disfigured gerbil pointed a finger at his face and said, "I'm a Raichu."

Adrian did a double-take, and realized the mouse was correct. The end of its tail was flat and curled like a lightning bolt, while the rest of its body was chubby and striped.

The dark ghost chuckled conceitedly, "And _I'm_ a Gengar."

Adrian also realized the purple spook was correct, too. It had a bulbar body, along with spiky appendages and creepy eyes. She couldn't look at his crimson gaze for too long.

Heart rate increased in speed along with her breathing, and all she could say was: "Oh."

Before collapsing into a messy heap on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and whoever else I didn't name. I make no profit. This is all fictional, and I give credit where credit is due.<strong>

**Kudos to **_**Kimblee Whitehead **_**and **_**SunnySummer77**_** for giving a review!**


End file.
